Cada quien esconde algo, y yo no soy la excepción
by silviamaria1997
Summary: Edward y Bella son felices, aun en los peores momentos, su amor ha resistido. Pero lo que no sabe Edward es que Isabella Swan no es quien dice ser. ¿Quien es ella en realidad?
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1.**_

 _ **-Tócala Cedric -le murmuró Harry mientras estábamos a escasos metros de la copa de los tres magos.**_

 _ **\- Después de todo tu nos ayudaste a llegar hasta aquí -murmuré**_

 _ **-No la tocaré si ustedes no lo hacen -dijo mirándonos -Ustedes también me ayudaron, sería injusto.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué tal si la tocamos los tres a la vez? -les dije**_

 _ **-Está bien. A la cuenta de tres -susurro Cedric**_

 _ **-Uno -dije yo**_

 _ **-Dos -dijo Harry**_

 _ **-¡Tres!—gritamos los tres a la vez y nos echamos a correr ya que detrás de nosotros el laberinto empezó a cambiar de lugar de nuevo.**_

 _ **Al llegar a la copa los tres la tomamos y sentimos cómo nos elevamos en el aire cuando de golpe caímos al piso:**_

 _ **\- ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Harry**_

 _ **Cedric me ayudo a levantarme y murmuró:**_

 _ **-Parece un cementerio -dijo mirando el lugar, volteó a verme y preguntó -¿Estás bien?**_

 _ **-Si no te preocupes -le respondí -Pero creo que la copa fue un engaño sabían que nosotros ganaríamos y la hechizaron para que sea un traslador -les dije**_

 _ **\- ¡Muy inteligente Potter! -dijo Voldemort saliendo de entre las sombras seguido por Colagusano.**_

 _ **\- ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? -Preguntó mirándome fijamente**_

 _ **\- ¡Mátala! -le ordenó a Colagusano.**_

 _ **Entonces Cedric se interpuso entre Colagusano y yo.**_

 _ **-¡No! -grité pero ya era tarde un rayo verde había impactado en el pecho de Cedric.**_

Me levanté de la cama de golpe. Estaba sudada y con la respiración agitada. Desde hacía ya unas semanas tenía siempre la misma pesadilla, aquella en la que Cedric moría por dar su vida por mí. Aun me sentía culpable por aquello y esa era una de las razones por la que Dumbledore me mando a vivir con mi tío Charlie.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que me tuve que ir de mi hogar, sin poder siquiera despedirme de alguien. Tuve que dejar a mi hermano, a mis amigos y a los que eran mi familia.

Había venido con Charlie quien era hermano de mi madre y aparte de Sirius, mi padrino, era el único familiar que nos quedaba con vida a mi hermano y a mí. Llegue a Forks siendo fría y distante con todo el mundo. Desde la muerte de Cedric era en lo que me había convertido.

Pero le conocí a él y a toda su familia. Al principio fue como ver un reflejo del que había sido el amor de mi vida. Cuando le vi reconocí que era un vampiro. ¿Cómo lo supe? Fácil, lo habíamos estudiado en Hogwarts. Conformé le fui conociendo me enamore de él. Edward fue quien consiguió derribar las barreras que yo misma había puesto para que nadie me hiciese daño.

Aunque mi felicidad no duró mucho ya que Edward se fue y me abandono, provocando nuevamente en mí el dolor que se apagó cuando lo conocí. Mi tío Charlie se preocupó al verme en ese estado, no comía ni hablaba era parecida a una zombi.

Pero entonces Alice se volvió a aparecer en mi vida, me dijo que Edward estaba punto de morir y que yo era la única que podía salvarlo. Así que me dirigí con ella hacia donde estaba el para evitar que se matase.

Justó en ese momento me entere que todo lo que me había dicho era mentira y volvimos a estar juntos.

Después de unos meses, Edward me propuso matrimonio así que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo nos casaríamos después de la graduación para la cual faltaba solo un mes pero tenía un problema con respecto a la boda que Edward no sabía, no nos podíamos casar porque Isabella Swan no existía.

En este momento me encontraba en casa de "René" con Luna. Pero lo que nadie se imaginaba era que René no era mi madre ni Charlie era mi padre. Ella y Charlie estaban casados desde hacía tiempo; al venir yo tuvieron que separarse para que no levantáramos sospechas.

Carlisle y Esme nos habían regalado a Edward y a mí unos billetes para venir a visitar a mi supuesta "madre" pero le había dicho a Edward que necesitaba hacer este viaje yo sola porque quería pasar tiempo a solas con René.

En verdad había venido porque necesitaba saber cómo iban las cosas en Hogwarts, tenía que saber cómo estaban mis amigos y el avance la guerra.

Además no quería que Edward se diera cuenta de las pesadillas, pero sospechaba que Él las había oído pero nunca me había dicho nada.

\- Hey Lily -me llamo Luna

\- Dime -le dije

\- Las cosas ya están en el coche, vamos que tu vuelo sale en una hora -me dijo

\- Vamos -le dije y me subí al coche con Luna.

\- Lily -me llamo Luna cuando estábamos en el coche.

\- Dime -le dije

\- ¿Les dijiste ya la verdad a los Cullen? -me pregunto

\- Aún no -le dije

\- Lily sabes que te quiero como a una hermana -me dijo

\- Lo sé -le dije

\- Entonces me dejas decirte algo -me dijo

\- Dime -le dije

\- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? ¿Cuando tengas que volver? ¿Cuándo te puedas morir por culpa de él que no debe ser nombrado o cuándo estéis de luna de miel o pero aun durante tus votos? Lily sabes que debes decírselo - me dijo Luna

Yo no lo conteste solo me quede asumida en mis pensamientos hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto entonces antes de tomar el avión le dije:

\- Te prometo que cuando esté preparada les diré la verdad, pero aún no lo estoy -le dije entonces me despedí de una de mis mejores amigas y me subí al avión rumbo hacia Forks donde debía volver a fingir ser Bella Swan.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO EN FORKS**_

\- No me puedo creer que la pelirroja haya vuelto -dijo un preocupado Emmet.

\- Lo sé, pero lo vi -le dijo Alice

\- Debemos detenerla antes de que llegue a bella -dijo Jasper

\- Tenemos que protegerla -dijeron Esme y Carlisle a la vez.

\- Otra misión estupenda -dijo una Rosalie no muy contenta.

 _ **MIENTRAS EN EL AEROPUERTO**_

 _Hogar dulce hogar._

Salí del avión y me dirigía hacia la salida cuando lo vi, estaba igual de guapo que siempre, así que aceleré mi paso y fui hacia donde estaban todos los Cullen. Cuando vi a Edward lo primero que hice fue lanzarme a sus brazos, entonces el me agarró y nos abrazamos.

\- Te he echado de menos -le dije en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Y yo a ti mi Bella -me dijo

Nos besamos como si la vida nos fuese en ello, hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta y nos interrumpió.

\- Chicos sabemos que os habéis echado de menos, pero Edward si no la sueltas no va a llegar viva a la boda -dijo Emmet

\- Muy gracioso -le dijo Edward

\- Bueno vamos a casa que tengo que prepararle la cena a Charlie -les dije y nos fuimos hacia mi casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward me había dejado en mi casa. Al entrar me encontré con Charlie sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

 _Que extraño._

Me acerque a donde él estaba.

-Charlie, ¿Va todo bien?-le pregunte con preocupación.

-Oh Lily, estas aquí. No te escuche llegar…-me contesto pensativo.

-¿Qué me escondes Charlie?-le pregunte directamente.

El levanto la mirada y cuando estaba a punto de responderme se oyó un gran estruendo en el jardín. Ambos nos miramos y salimos con nuestras varitas en la mano, hacia el jardín.

Al salir nos encontramos con que la tierra estaba removida. Otro sonido, como de un golpe, se escuchó. Provenía del garaje.

Con cautela, nos acercamos hacia allí. La puerta del garaje estaba rota.

-Auch, doby malo, doby tiene que encontrar a Isabella potter –se escuchó de pronto.

Al darnos la vuelta nos encontramos con Doby, el elfo que mi hermano y yo habíamos liberado de la familia malfoy.

-Doby, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le chille.

-Señorita Isabella, Doby tiene una carta para usted de su hermano –me contestó el elfo.

Rebusco en su vestido blanco y saco una carta.

-¿Por qué la tienes tú, si mi hermano me la puede enviar por medio de una lechuza?-le pregunte

-Harry Potter tenía miedo de que la carta no llegara a usted, por eso me ha enviado a mí, a dársela personalmente –me dijo

-Está bien Doby, pero déjame de llamar señorita, solo dime Isabella o Lily –le dije con una sonrisa.

-Lo intentare, señori.. Isabella –me contesto

Después de darme la carta, el elfo hizo _Chas_ con sus dedos y desapareció.

-Charlie, si Harry no quiere enviarme una carta por medio de las lechuzas. Quiere decir que nuestro mundo está en grave peligro -le dije con ansiedad en mi voz

-De eso, iba a hablarte cuando aprecio el elfo Lily. Me temo que nuestro mundo corre un grave peligro, y puede que este también –me dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-Tenemos que regresar Charlie, nos necesitan –le conteste decidida

-Me temo que así es –me dijo

Salimos del garaje y nos dirigimos hacia el interior de la casa.

-No debemos volver ya, tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos aquí. Pero dentro de 3 días como máximo debemos regresa, Lilian –me dijo Charlie al entrar en la casa.

Yo subí a mi habitación. En las manos llevaba la carta que me había mandado mi hermano, debía ser muy urgente para que Harry se tomara tantas consideraciones.

Me senté en la cama y estaba dispuesta a abrir la dichosa carta, cuando apareció Edward por la ventana.

-Buenas noches, bonita –me saludo con su típico tono amoroso

-Hola, cariño –le conteste mientras escondía la carta.

Dejaría la carta para mañana con Edward aquí no podía hacer nada.

Me puse mi pijama y me acosté en la cama. Edward me hizo compañía toda la noche. Solía sentarse en un pequeño sillón que hay al lado de mi cama o directamente se acostaba a mi lado.

No dormía, pero disfrutaba verme dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté Edward no estaba por ningún lado, pero sí que había dejado una nota. En la que me decía que se iba a cambiar y que después pasaba a recogerme para ir a clases.

Después de prepararme, baje a desayunar. Charlie tampoco estaba por ningún lado. Pero en la nevera había una nota que decía que había salido a arreglar cosas que tenía pendiente para poder irnos, y que no lo esperara a cenar.

Edward toco la pita del coche y yo salí de la casa. Nos fuimos hacia el instituto. Al llegar estaban todos los cullen, a excepción de Esme y Cralisle, esperándonos.

-Buenos días chicos –les salude al llegar junto a ellos.

-Buenos días bella –me respondieron todos juntos.

Nos dirigimos todos hacia clase, pero cuando estábamos caminando, empecé a sentirme mal. Por ello me excuse y me dirigí hacia el baño.

Entre y me agarre fuertemente la frente donde estaba la cicatriz que compartía con mi hermano. El dolor se hizo tan fuerte que caía al piso y cerré mis ojos. Me llegó una visión en ese momento.

 _El ejército de Dumbledore estaba luchando contra mortifagos. Sirius protegía a Harry, cuando de repente Bellatrix le lanzó un Avada Kedrava y Sirius se esfumo hacia el arco que había detrás de él._

 _De pronto solo se escuchaba la risa de Bellatrix, mientras que chillaba ¡Yo mate a Sirius Black!_

Se acabó la visión cuando Harry salió corriendo detrás de esa mortifaga.

No esto no podía estar asando, mi padrino y uno de las dos personas que quedaban de mi familia, acaba de morir delante de mis ojos. No esto no era verdad, seguramente Voldemort, me había hecho ver una ilusión.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no practicaba con Snape.

Porque si de verdad esto estaba pasando, mi pequeño mundo, había vuelto a romperse.

Salí del baño muy confusa.

-Bella ¿Estas bien? –me pregunto Alice

-Si si, no te preocupes –le respondí

-Porque será que no te creo –me dijo

-Alice, no empieces, mira voy a irme a casa a descansar –le dije

-Bella no tienes coche –me reprocho

-Llamare a un taxi –le dije para que se quedara tranquila

-Está bien pero avísame cuando estés en tu casa –me advirtió

-Así lo hare, Ali –le respondí

Llegue a casa y lo primero que hice fue subir a mi cuarto, a leer la carta que me había dejado Harry.

 _Querida Lily:_

 _Te envió esta carta con Duby porque no es seguro enviarte por la lechuza. Nuestro mundo está en grave peligro. Voldemort ha estado ganado a muchos seguidores. Además el misterio no cree que haya vuelto, y eso hace que la gente no me crea._

 _Necesitamos que vuelvas. Tenemos que acabar con él, Lily. Ambos sabemos que nuestro destino no es ser felices. Nuestros padres murieron por dar su vida por nosotros y nosotros debemos luchar para que este mundo pueda estar en paz._

 _Sé que Dumbledore decidió que lo mejor para ti era que te fueras debido a lo que había pasado con Cedric, pero yo te pido ahora que vuelvas. No puedo enfrentarme a esto solo. Él se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte y tengo miedo hermana de que al final gane._

 _Te necesitamos pequeña Lilian._

 _PS: Ella está bien. Los padres de Ron, la están cuidando, voy a verla de vez en cuando. Te necesita Lily._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Harry._

Estaba llorando, por cobarde había provocado que todo esto pasara. Nunca debí de haberme ido. Todos me necesitan, en especial ella.

Es hora de volver a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Había tomado una decisión. Volvería a mi mundo, y enfrentaría a Voldemort junto con mi hermano. Ese era nuestro destino. Llame a Charlie, quien subió hasta mi habitación.

-¿Ocurre algo Lily? –me pregunto

-Me voy de aquí –le solté de golpe.

-¿Cómo? –me dijo sorprendido

-Mi familia me necesita. Es hora de volver –le conteste

-Está bien Lily, si eso es lo que quieres –me dijo

-No es lo que quiere, pero es lo que debo hacer –le conteste

-Ya lo sé. ¿Qué va a pasar con los Cullen, les vas a decir la verdad?-me pregunto

-No, no tienen que saber cómo es mi vida en verdad, ya han muerto suficientes personas –le conteste decidida

-Es tu decisión, pero deberías darles una oportunidad –me dijo Charlie saliendo de la habitación.

Me iría de aquí, no podía decirles nada. Bastante peligro corría ya la gente que si lo sabía. Los amo demasiado para que sus vidas también estén en peligro.

Me levanto y busco un papel y un lápiz. Me siento en la mesa y empiezo a escribir una carta para los Cullen.

Después cojo m baúl, el cual estaba debajo de la cama. Lo abro y saco mi varita. Empiezo a recoger todas mis cosas, cuando de repente entra Charlie.

-¿Qué haces Bella? –me pregunta

-Estoy recogiendo mis cosas, esta misma noche nos vamos. Ya le mande una carta a Harry para que sepa que voy de camino –le contesto mientras termino de recoger todo.

Charlie sale de mi habitación y se dirige hacia la suya para recoger el también sus cosas.

Termino de prepararme y bajo al salón, donde me está esperando Charlie.

-¿Estas lista? –me pregunta

-Sí, pero antes debo de ir a ver a los Cullen –le contesto

-Está bien, pero no tardes demasiado –me dice

Salgo de la casa y me subo a mi camioneta. Cojo mi teléfono y marco a la casa de los Cullen.

-Casa de la familia Cullen –me responde Alice

-Soy Bella, voy para allá. Tengo que hablar con ustedes –le respondo y cuelgo

Traje conmigo mi varita, así que para que Alice no pueda ver mi futuro, conjuro un hechizo para impedirselo.

Llego a la casa de ellos, ni siquiera hace falta que toco la puerta. Esme y Carlisle están esperándome fuera.

Me bajo del coche y me dirijo hacia ellos.

-Hola, hija –me saluda Carlisle

Yo le respondo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Pasamos al interior de la casa y observo que todos los Cullen están reunidos tal y como les pedí.

-Bella, amor, ¿Qué pasa? –me pregunta Edward según entro.

-Siéntate, quieres –le respondo lo más fría que puedo.

Me parte el alma, pero tengo que romper sus corazones. Es la única manera de que me dejen ir.

-Nos está "matando" la intriga –me dice Emmett

-Me voy –les digo de golpe

-¿Qué? –responde todos juntos

-No necesitáis más detalles –les respondo

-Edward, no habrá boda –le dijo directamente

-¿Se puede saber de qué va todo esto Bella? Tú me amas y yo a ti cariño –me dice el

Se me parte el corazón pero todo esto es necesario.

-Ya no me quiero casar Edward, no te amo más –le respondo

-¿Estas confundida es eso verdad?-me dice el

-Necesito tiempo Edward, no sé qué me pasa, pero no quiero ni puedo verte más. He conocido a alguien más y estoy confundida. Necesito que me des tiempo –le respondo

-¿Cómo? –me dice en shock

-Adiós Edward, siempre te voy a llevar en mi corazón –le dijo mientras me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Me acerco hacia Rosalie, quien parece ser la más serena ahora mismo.

-Dale esto, cuando este mejor –le digo mientras le entrego la carta

Después de eso abandono la casa de los Cullen y me subo a mi coche, los amo y espero que algún día me puedan perdonar.

Vuelvo a casa donde esta Charlie esperándome. Al llegar corre al abrazarme, dado las lágrimas que bañan mi cara.

-Es la hora –le digo separándome de él y entrando en la casa.

Charlie entra detrás de mí y recoge con un conjuro todas nuestras maletas. Se acerca hacia la chimenea, y me extiende unos polvos fleu.

-Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, Lily –me dice

El entra primero y nombra la madriguera, al instante desaparece. Yo soy la siguiente, así que antes de entrar. Doy una vuelta con la mirada a la casa y me despido de Forks para siempre.

Entro en la chimenea, y al igual que Charlie nombro la madriguera.

Aparezco en mitad del campo, busco a Charlie con la mirada pero no lo encuentro.

Este lugar me suena de algo, pero no sé de qué.

Cuando voy a da un paso para empezar a caminar, una mano se posa en mi hombro. Rápidamente me doy la vuelta, y a punto a quien sea con mi varita.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto

-Lily, soy yo Charlie –me responde esa persona.

Ya no estoy en Forks, un lugar tranquilo donde puedes confiar en las personas. No, estoy en mi mundo mágico, aquí nadie es lo que parece, y hasta el más inofensivo puedo ser tu enemigo.

-Si en verdad eres Charlie, contéstame a una cosa. ¿De dónde venimos y que fue lo último que hice?

-Venimos de Forks, donde conociste a Edward, y lo último que hiciste fue despedirte de ellos –me contesta

-Esta bien, Charlie. Lo siento pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas –le digo apartando mi varita de su cuello.

-Tranquila Lily –me responde

-Vamos a dirigirnos hacia la puerta, deben de estar esperándonos –me dice

Nos vamos hacia la casa, Charlie toca la puerta y le abre la madre de Ron.

-Oh Charlie, por fin estáis aquí –le dice mientras lo abrasa

-Si Molly, ya hemos llegado –Charlie entra en la casa y Molly se acerca hasta mí.

-Bienvenida Lily –me dice abrazándome

-Gracias Molly, siempre es bueno volver a casa –le dijo

Ambas entramos en la casa. Esta igual a como la recordaba, cuando tenía 11 años, solía pasar aquí veranos junto con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

De repente se oyen uso ruidos procedentes de las habitaciones. George y Fred llegan corriendo.

-Hola Lily –me dicen al pasar mi lado

-Un momento Fred

-¿Lily? –dice George

Ambos se dan la vuelta y corren a abrazarme

-¡Lily! Estas aquí –me gritan ambos emocionados

-Así es chicos, he vuelto –les respondo alegre

-¿Y mi hermano? –les pregunto

-Esta arriba junto con Ron y Hermione –me responden

Estoy a punto de subir cuando Harry baja las escaleras.

-Que gran bienvenida le das a tu hermana –le digo con ironía

-Lily…-susurra el, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Me tiro en sus brazos y nos abrazamos.

-Ya estoy aquí hermanito –le digo al oído

-Por fin Lily -me responde el


End file.
